Labor of Love
by just slummin
Summary: MalRiver.  Follows Friends and Lovers.  Mal and River anticipate the birth of their second child. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Labor of Love**

**Part I—Baby Blues**

Author: justslummin

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Just playin' in Joss' sandbox.

Rating: PG

Author's Note: Takes place after the events of "Friends and Lovers".

Summary: River struggles with the late stages of pregnancy, and Mal completes his physical therapy.

XXXXXXXXXX

River lay on her side trying to relieve the pressure caused by the weight of the baby inside her. Three days past her due date, she had passed uncomfortable and was halfway to downright miserable. The only thing that currently kept her tears at bay were Mal's warm, strong hands kneading the muscles of her back into submission.

"Better, bao bei?" he asked softly.

"Mm hmm," River answered. "Don't stop."

"I wasn't plannin' to," he chuckled. "Least not until you fell asleep, that is."

She sighed, rubbing her abdomen in the same distracted manner she had been doing everything for the past month. "Don't know how much longer I can stand this," she said honestly.

"Maybehaps it won't have to be that much longer," Mal said soothingly, leaning forward to brush his lips lightly along the exposed skin of her neck. "Remember Simon said if the baby hasn't come by the time we set down on Greenleaf, he'll think about inducing labor."

"Don't want to have her in a hospital," River replied sadly. "Wanted her to be born in the Black, like Adam."

"Well, it ain't too late for that just yet," Mal pointed out. "We won't be gettin' to Greenleaf for another two days at the rate we're goin' now, so you got plenty of time, darlin'."

He waited for a reply, and getting none, realized that River had drifted off to sleep. He eased away from their bed in the passenger dorm carefully, so as not to wake her. Truth be told, he was more than a little worried about his wife. River's abilities had been seriously hampered by carrying this child, and in the past couple of months, she had become increasingly lethargic and uncomfortable. Simon had told Mal that this was probably to be considered natural for a woman with River's slight frame, especially as this pregnancy, unlike her first, had caused her weight to balloon rather more drastically. Mal had, more than once in the last few weeks, had to threaten Jayne with being thrown out the airlock for references to her increasing girth.

Stretching his own tired back, he made his way gingerly to the infirmary, where Simon was waiting for him. "Sorry to keep you waitin', doc," he said. "Your sister was havin' a little trouble gettin' to sleep."

Simon nodded. "I imagine so," he acknowledged. "She has to be incredibly uncomfortable at this stage." Turning his attention to the patient before him, he said, "And how are you? I noticed that you haven't been using your canes for the past couple of days."

"Just tryin' it out," Mal said. "Kinda' wanna be standin' on my own two feet when the baby makes her entrance into the 'verse."

"I understand," Simon said, walking with Mal to Jayne's weight bench. Laying the mat on the deck plating, he watched as Mal positioned himself for the stretching exercises that constituted the first and last part of his physical therapy routine every evening. "You're getting much better at maneuverability," he observed. "Didn't even wince but a little when you got down there tonight."

Mal smiled thinly. "Yeah, my flexibility is a thing of wonder," he said dryly.

"It actually is, considering what's happened to you," Simon said, as he provided counter-resistance to the push of Mal's legs. The men worked together for awhile in silence, going through the motions that had become rote to them in the past few months. River had worked with Mal as long as she was able, but it had been quite a while since she'd been able to get up and down from the mat with any kind of ease. So Simon, in his typical brotherly fashion, had taken the burden from her, and spent a portion of every evening doing physical therapy with Mal.

Finishing with the beginning stretching routine, they moved on to the weights. Mal had slowly worked his way up to being able to handle fifty pounds of weight per leg, and Simon was fairly certain that he did not want to push Mal beyond that point, given the extent of the original injury caused by the shuttle crash, compounded by the torture Niska had applied to the damaged area. Mal moved the weights without an undue amount of trouble for the repetitions required, and they moved back to the mat to complete the stretching exercises.

Once the routine was completed, Mal stood up slowly. "So, when do you think we can stop this little evenin' visit we have every night?" he asked, putting his hands on his hips.

Simon tapped his lips thoughtfully with his index finger. "If you will agree to continue doing the stretching exercises yourself, perhaps using the bulkhead to press against, I think we can agree that tonight was our last session."

"Agreed," Mal said quickly, lest Simon change his mind. "And, um…in case I ain't said it, I'm obliged to you for helpin' me with this. Don't think River could have handled it, bein' how she is right now."

Simon's smile crinkled the skin around his eyes. "You're welcome. I could hardly let the father of my niece be incapacitated, now could I?"

At the mere mention of the little baby girl coming, Mal's face lit up. "Guess you couldn't, at that."

XXXXXXXXXX

Jim sat with Zoe on Serenity's bridge, watching her gaze at the view out the window. "If we have to stay on Greenleaf for River to have the baby, do you think we might be able to have a nice, quiet dinner to ourselves?" he asked hopefully. "You know, somewhere where there's real food, and maybe candlelight, and a little music…."

Zoe looked placidly at him, one eyebrow raised slightly. "You wooin'me, Mr. Bowden?" she asked, the slightest of smiles playing about her lips.

"Depends," he answered.

"On what?"

"On whether you're the kind of woman that likes to be wooed," he said evenly.

Zoe took a deep breath and looked back out Serenity's window. "S'pose I might be," she said softly.

"Then, yes, I'm wooing you," Jim answered, coming to stand beside her. He rested his hand lightly on her shoulder. "So, is that a 'yes' to dinner?"

Zoe looked up into his blue eyes, so very like Anya's. In the space of that instant, she thought how different this man was from Wash, or Mal, or really any other man she knew. And she wondered, with a vague feeling of displacement, how he had managed to so thoroughly work his way into the very fabric of her life. "Yes," she answered simply. "I'll eat dinner with you."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Inara, I said I'd do it," Jayne said, vague irritation in his tone. "I'm sure I ain't gonna have any trouble passin' the gorram physical."

Inara sighed. "It's a lot more than just a physical examination, Jayne," she said. "You'll be subjected to a battery of psychological tests as well. And then there's the rigid exam schedule we'll have to keep, which may be more difficult than you think, considering the nature of Serenity's wanderings across the 'verse."

"If'n it's the only way you can keep your job, we'll work it out," Jayne replied, pulling the last of his clothes off and climbing into bed with her. Seeing her suddenly dubious expression, he said, "You don't think they'll let me be your man, do you?"

Inara paused for a long moment, trying to find the right way to phrase her answer. "I'm not sure, Jayne," she finally said. "The Guild is very particular about Companion dating, and it's a very complicated procedure for both parties. That's probably why so few Companions even try to accomplish it." She reached up to smooth the wrinkle from his brow. "It really has nothing to do with you, and everything to do with an antiquated set of requirements with which we have to work."

Jayne was not so naïve as to believe that was completely true, but he kept his peace for the moment. "And if you were to decide to quit the Guild, exactly how much coin are we talkin'? What would you really owe them?"

"I'm not exactly sure," she answered honestly. "It's a complicated formula, and basically varies from Companion to Companion. I would have to make the application to withdraw from active status, and then await their decision."

"That don't seem exactly on the up and up," Jayne said. "Seems like a way to keep you whether you want to go or not."

"I suppose that's the general idea," Inara said, smiling ruefully.

"Well," Jayne said, leaning forward to kiss her softly. "I said when we started this thing that I wouldn't ask ya' to be givin' up your work for me, and I mean what I said. Whichever way you decide, I'll try to do what needs doin'."

Inara wrapped her arms around him, burrowing into the warmth of him. "I know you will, love," she answered gently. "And I'll let you know as soon as I figure it out myself."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kaylee looked up from the crib as Simon came through the door. "You finished with the Cap'n for the night?" she asked, tucking the blanket under Daniel's chin.

"Yes," Simon replied, moving to embrace her. "For the night, and for the duration, it would seem. He's doing well enough now to go it alone, I think."

"Well, ain't that all manner of shiny?" she said, her smile warm and inviting. "I know he was eager to be done with it all."

"No more eager than I was," Simon replied, nibbling lightly on Kaylee's neck as he bent her backward. "I can think of all kinds of things I'd rather do with my evenings."

Kaylee giggled, the joy in the sound a balm to Simon's jangled nerves. "Can you now, Dr. Tam?" she asked throatily.

Simon glanced at the baby, making sure that he was well asleep. He did not relish the thought of having an audience for what he had planned. Daniel was developing the disconcerting habit of popping up at odd times in his crib to survey the activities in the room, and more than once, Simon and Kaylee had been interrupted at a very inopportune moment.

Seeing the direction of his glance, Kaylee whispered, "He's asleep, honey. Just got himself a full belly and a good rocking in the chair, so he should be out for awhile, if we're quiet."

"We aren't the best in the 'verse at doing 'quiet', Kaylee," Simon said dryly.

Kaylee's brow wrinkled as she considered the dilemma. After a moment, her face lit up. Rummaging around quickly for the baby monitor she'd rigged for when she was in the engine room and Daniel was napping, she raised it triumphantly. "Could maybe go elsewhere if we turned this way up."

Simon grinned, beginning to warm to the idea. "Where are you thinking of going?"

Kaylee smiled, dropping one of the monitors in Daniel's crib, and pocketing the other. "Been workin' on that shuttle Mal found to replace the one we lost on St Albans. As of today, it's got heat. And it's real quiet-like, and sort of away from the rest of the crew."

Grabbing up a couple of blankets, Simon took Kaylee's hand, practically dragging her toward the door. "Sounds like heaven." Sometimes, he thought happily, he was very grateful his wife was such a fine mechanic.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Looks like they're headed to Greenleaf, ma'am."

"Are you certain?"

"As certain as I can be, given the multitude of course adjustments they could make at any time that would take them elsewhere," the thin man answered.

His employer looked at him sternly over her glasses. "There is no need to be snippy with me, young man," she said, huffing slightly. "I am well aware that ships can alter course at whim. But I assume you've been tracking them for long enough to believe they will not do so."

"Yes, ma'am," the thin man replied, swallowing a little nervously at her stern expression.

"Good," she answered. "Continue to shadow them, but not too closely. I believe Mr. Reynolds has proven that he is clever enough to spot a tail if it's done poorly. And I would be most displeased if he became aware of us before I'm ready for him. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." The thin man bowed slightly as she walked past him toward her quarters, leaving a slight chill in her wake.

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Labor of Love**

**Part II—Dirtside on Greenleaf**

Author: justslummin

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Just playin' in Joss' sandbox.

Rating: PG

Summary: Simon and River disagree about how to proceed, and Mal takes Adam for an afternoon stroll.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly, listening to Simon and River arguing heatedly over the best course of action to take.

"We shouldn't keep waiting," Simon said for the third time. "Every day that passes is another day for the baby to grow. I'm afraid you won't be able to deliver it naturally even now, given its estimated weight. And if we have to do a C-section, I want it to be in a hospital, with a proper operating room and the right equipment."

"She doesn't want to be born in a hospital," River replied petulantly.

Simon huffed angrily. "You mean you don't want her to be born there. But mei mei, there is just so much risk involved in doing it here, if it comes down to a C-section."

"It won't," River said flatly.

Mal looked up at her sharply. "You sure about that, darlin'? Or is that just wishful thinkin'?"

River sighed, her expression softening as she looked at her husband. "Don't know, ai ren," she admitted, her huge brown eyes troubled.

"I know you don't like the idea of a hospital, or the idea of surgery, River," Simon said as calmly as he could manage. "That's understandable, considering your history. But, this would be different. I'd be right there."

"But you couldn't do the surgery," River pointed out. "You don't have privileges at any hospital on Greenleaf…or anywhere else for that matter."

Simon winced at the bald statement. It was a bitter truth that he would not be allowed to practice medicine on any world where credentials were checked, as his license had been yanked when he was declared a fugitive, and somehow never reinstated when his fugitive status changed. He sighed wearily. "But I'd be right there."

"They might not even let you in the room," River said. After a long pause, she continued, "I don't want to go to a hospital."

Simon opened his mouth to protest one more time, and Mal cut him off. "How 'bout we re-visit this little conversation if the baby hasn't come by tomorrow? How much harm can one more day do?"

"All right," Simon agreed, against his better judgment. "But after today, all bets are off. Dong ma?"

"She'll come today," River said confidently. "I'm sure of it."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal set Serenity down on the docks of Greenleaf almost as gently as River would have done. Adam wiggled happily in his lap. "Can we go now, Daddy?"

"In just a few minutes," Mal answered, setting him down on his sturdy legs. "I wanna check in on your Mama one more time before we head out."

Adam nodded, though he was quite impatient to be off the ship. It was a rare occurrence that Serenity was dirtside long enough for a leisurely afternoon on a planet with any attraction for the children other than a stand of trees and a swimming hole. But there was a carnival on Greenleaf, and Adam was altogether excited about going on an adventure alone with his father. He knew that once his baby sister came into the 'verse, such occasions would be even more rare than they were now, and he wanted to take advantage of this last day of being the only child of Malcolm Reynolds.

Unlike River, Adam had no problem reading that his sister was going to make her appearance at some point very soon. But, he saw no need to share that information with his father, knowing that if Mal knew with certainty that the baby was coming today, he might well decide to stay on the ship. And then, Adam reasoned, he would miss out on the most exciting thing imaginable to his almost three-year-old mind, the bright, loud carnival that he could just barely see from Serenity's bridge. So, he kept his little secret, and waited in the cargo bay for his father to finish checking in with his mother.

After what seemed to Adam to be near eternity, Mal walked down the stairway into the cargo bay with a smile on his face. "You ready, little fella?" he asked lightly.

Practically bouncing in his shoes, Adam replied, "Oh yes, Daddy. What took you so long?"

"Had to check that everybody knew what they were to do while we're dirtside, and check on your Mama. You know, Captainy things."

Adam nodded sagely, as if he understood the burdens of command all too well. Mal grinned at the look. "Come on," he said, lowering the ramp and taking Adam's hand. "Way I see it, we got a few hours we can spend at this carnival thing, if you like."

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoe watched Mal walk through the crowds on the docks holding Adam's hand tightly. The sight made her smile. Adam was fairly skipping along, and Zoe pondered the changes in her best friend since he'd become a father. The thought led, as it inevitably did, to what kind of changes Wash might have undergone had they had a child together. Thankfully, such musings did not now lead her to morose thoughts as they once had. Taking a deep breath, she raised the ramp and turned back to the cargo bay. Jim stepped out from the shadows, his smile bright and engaging. "So, is it true that we'll be staying on Greenleaf for a few days, then?"

Zoe's lips turned up ever so slightly. "Don't know about a few days, but maybe long enough for dinner."

"Good," Jim said, his enthusiasm contagious. "I know this lovely little place down the main thoroughfare…." 

"Need to get Inara to agree to sit with Anya, I reckon," Zoe said calmly. "Or maybe Kaylee, since Inara's going to see a friend of hers today. Might not be back in time."

"Friend as in, client, or really just a friend?" Jim asked.

Zoe looked at him oddly. "Why does it matter?"

"Doesn't to me," Jim said, shrugging his shoulders. "But I get the feeling it might matter to Jayne a little more than he's telling."

Zoe's eyebrow rose for a moment. "That so?"

"Just an observation," Jim said.

"I think Jayne's going with her, actually," Zoe said. "She's visiting that counselor that helped her out before….the one that got Anya's papers in order for me that time."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," Jim said, smiling at her. "You'll have to catch me up on all these things so I know what's going on around here."

"Think I'll just let you muddle through," Zoe said blandly, secretly delighted when he laughed so easily.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inara walked along the counselor's street arm-in-arm with Jayne. She could feel the tension in his arm under her hand, and she squeezed it comfortingly. "She's going to love you, Jayne."

"Don't need her to love me," he answered gruffly. "Just need to get this whole thing over with."

"She's really a good friend of mine," Inara said. "And she is well aware of our relationship. Looking back on things, I suppose she was instrumental in getting us together in the beginning."

Jayne relaxed visibly. "Then she's bound to be okay in my book."

"And having been a Companion herself, she should be able to answer some of our questions regarding the change from active status, and of course, she'll be able to provide a reasonable idea of how the psychological part of the testing might be for you."

Jayne's tension immediately returned. "What if she don't think I can pass it?"

Inara looked at him steadily. "Then we'll decide what to do then. Dong ma?"

Jayne nodded, turning his eyes back to their surroundings, as always alert in a strange place. Inara walked along beside him, feeling both safe and, paradoxically, more than a little anxious about their meeting with the counselor herself.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ma'am, he's with a little boy who I'm assuming is his son. They're at some kind of local carnival," the thin man reported to his employee.

"Good," she said. "Carnivals mean crowds and noise and plenty of distractions. Sounds like an ideal place for an ambush. Get your men ready."

"What do you want us to do with the little boy?" the thin man asked curiously.

"Bring him too, of course," she said, somewhat surprised it would even be a question. Sometimes she could not fathom what went through the minds of her employees, she thought distractedly.

"Of course," the thin man replied, already summoning men from other parts of the ship to assist in the capture of Reynolds and his son.

XXXXXXXXXX

River sat in the common area, playing solitaire to distract herself from constant worry about the baby. She could vaguely perceive that the little girl was less active than she'd been earlier in the day, and wondered briefly if that was because the child was sleeping or because she no longer had enough room to move about in River's womb. Contenting herself with the thought that if the baby were in some kind of distress, she would somehow know it, she continued her card game.

Glancing over at Anya, who sat reading on the couch, River asked, "You didn't want to go to the carnival?"

Anya carefully closed the book she was reading, catching the pages before she lost her place. "No, I thought it might be nice for Adam to have Captain Mal all to himself for a little while."

River frowned, thinking about what she'd just said. "Do you think Adam is jealous of the baby that's coming?" she asked, wondering why she had not picked up on any indication of it.

"No, not really," Anya replied. "But I suppose it will be a big adjustment to him… you know….when he's not the only one."

"Is that how you felt, when Adam was born?" River asked.

Anya laughed. "No, not at all. But then again, you're not my mama. Zoe is. Don't know how I'd feel if Mama had a baby."

"I imagine you'd handle it admirably," River said solemnly. "The same way you handle everything else."

Anya blushed under the praise. They were quiet for a moment, and then Anya said, "Are you scared, Miss River?"

"Scared of what?" River asked.

"Scared of having the baby?" Anya answered. "I remember one time when I was little and I was with my first mama that we had a neighbor who had a baby, and something went bad wrong….and well," Anya paused, thinking too late this was not a conversation to be having with a woman about to give birth.

"What?"

"Well…she died," Anya blurted out.

River smiled encouragingly, unconsciously stroking the swell of her belly. "That happens sometimes," she said reassuringly. "But it's not going to happen to me. Dr. Simon will make sure that everything is all right."

Anya walked over to stand beside her, wrapping her arms around River's shoulders. "Didn't mean to say anything to worry you, Miss River," she said. "I know everything will be all right."

River shifted in her seat to embrace the girl, and suddenly felt a sharp stab of pain, followed by a gush of warm wetness between her legs. "Anya," she said calmly, "Go get Dr.Simon. And bring me a comm unit. I need to talk to Captain Mal."

XXXXXXXXXX

"You sure you feel like eatin' that thing after the ride we were just on?" Mal asked Adam incredulously.

Adam giggled. "Didn't make me dizzy like you, Daddy. And I'm hungry."

Mal swallowed thickly, not even wanting to think about eating after the maneuvers the carnival ride had just put him through. But Adam apparently had some sort of immunity to being twirled about mercilessly and then turned upside down for a sickening span of time, and was looking up at his father with pleading blue eyes. "Okay," Mal said in surrender. "I'll get you the funnel cake, but if you lose it in a few minutes, don't be blamin' me."

"I won't, Daddy," Adam said, grinning mischievously. "I want the kind with the white stuff all over it, please."

Mal grimaced, imagining how the white stuff, as Adam called it, was going to look all over Adam's clothes in about two minutes, and possibly all over his own coat in three.

Rummaging in his pocket for coin, he handed the smiling vendor the money and pointed to the cake Adam requested. Grabbing a stack of napkins, he handed the cake to the child, and steered him toward a bench to eat.

Just as he was trying without notable success to de-sticky his fingers, the comm unit in his pocket beeped. Instantly focused on it, he reached into his pocket to retrieve it, but he stopped as he felt the unmistakable press of a gun barrel to the back of his neck.

"You'll be wanting to pull your hand out of your pocket real slow-like," the voice behind him said. "No need here for any undue fuss. You and the boy are going to be coming with us."

Mal eased his hand out of his pocket, noting the group of men that had managed to surround the bench so unobtrusively. Glancing over at Adam, who had stopped eating and was staring at him wide-eyed with fright, he slowly moved to draw the child closer to him. "And where exactly is it we'll be going?" he asked in a voice designed to calm Adam's fear.

A tall, thin man stepped into his line of vision. "I believe you're going to tea, Captain Reynolds." His smile was somewhat less than reassuring. "Come along now, before any unpleasantness occurs."

Mal rose from the bench slowly and grasped Adam's hand, his mind whirring with any possible way to get the child out of harm's way. Adam tugged at his hand as they slowly moved forward, surrounded by the men.

"It's all right, Daddy," Adam said, looking up at him confidently. "The man is telling the truth, sorta."

Mal looked at his son in astonishment. "You sure about that, little fella'?"

"Almost," Adam said solemnly, and he and Mal began to walk more rapidly in the direction the thin man had gone, the comm unit buzzing in Mal's coat pocket.

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Labor of Love**

**Part III—Tea Time**

Author: just-slummin

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Just playin' in Joss' sandbox.

Rating: PG

Summary: Mal gets a surprise when he sits down to tea, and River's labor begins.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inara sipped delicately from the fine china cup the counselor handed her. Jayne, looking for all the 'verse like a bull in a china shop, tried not to crush the fragile cup in his own hands, as he juggled the small plate of scones in his lap.

Half an hour into tea-time, the counselor and Inara were still prattling on about general Companion gossip, a subject that left Jayne free to fend for himself and enjoy the tasty little treats on his plate. Though she gave no sign of actively looking at him, the counselor managed to miraculously fill his plate every time he emptied it, until at last the scones were gone and Jayne sat back with a satisfied air. He figured a woman that provided such wonderful sweets couldn't be all that bad.

As if reading his thoughts, the counselor smiled. "So, Mr. Cobb, have we managed to bore you to tears yet with the latest gossip from the Guild?"

"Naw," Jayne answered easily. "'Spect Inara likes to hear such as that sometimes, bein' as how she's pretty much cut off out in the Black on Serenity."

The counselor thought the answer very telling as to how Jayne saw the life that he and Inara led out in the Black. "Do you feel 'cut off' on Serenity, Mr. Cobb?"

Jayne looked at her carefully, his brow wrinkling at the question. "First off, I'd be obliged if'n you'd just call me Jayne," he said. "And no, I don't feel cut off in the Black. Been in the Black since I was just a young'un, hardly old enough to shave." When the counselor nodded, he continued, "Is this here part of the test, or what?"

The counselor chuckled and Inara sputtered slightly as she swallowed her tea. "No, Jayne, I think we won't do any testing, if it's all the same to you. Though I think we should discuss some of the procedures you may be subjected to should Inara choose to reveal your relationship to the Guild."

"All right, let's get to it," Jayne said, leaning forward in his seat and placing the plate and cup on the low table in front of him. "I wanna do this thing right."

"I can see that you do," the counselor said, giving Inara a significant glance. "Why don't we start with the physical requirements?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Something's wrong," River said, looking at Zoe intently. "He had the comm with him, just in case I should call. He'd be here by now if he was only at the carnival."

Zoe held the comm unit in her hand, the call button depressed. "That ain't necessarily true," she said as calmly as she could. "Could be that Adam persuaded him to get on one of them loud rides, and he just hasn't heard it yet." River gave Zoe one of her trademark looks. "All right, all right," Zoe said. "I'll go fetch him."

River's relief was abundantly clear as she leaned back on the exam table where Simon immediately began to attach monitors and prepare her for examination. "And Zoe," River called out to her retreating form, "Take Jim with you, just to be sure. And…thank you."

Zoe turned back around long enough to smile. "Don't worry, River. It's all going to be all right."

And though River knew that technically Zoe could not promise such a thing, she was comforted just the same as the next contraction began to build.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal was surprised to be led back to the dock, and seriously calculated his chances of getting to Serenity with Adam before the men around him could stop him. Had the child not been with him, he might have actually attempted it, but as it was, it was too risky. Better to just let things lie until he could tell what in the sphincter of hell was going on, he decided.

The thin man entered a series of keystrokes into the panel on the side of the transport ship, and a door slid open to reveal another contingent of armed men waiting on the inside of the vessel. Mal swore softly under his breath, realizing that this additional group made escape a mite more difficult than he had hoped. As he stepped through the entrance with Adam in tow, the men parted for the thin man to pass. Assuming he was still supposed to be following the man, Mal walked on into the ship, observing the opulence of the furnishings and the obvious wealth of the ship's mysterious owner.

The thin man came to a door, unremarkable from all the other doors they'd passed, and knocked lightly. "Ching jin," a feminine voice called from the interior of the room, and the thin man smiled at Mal and Adam, opening the door and ushering them inside. The room was darker than the corridor outside, and it took a moment for Mal's eyes to adjust to the change.

"Do have a seat, Captain Reynolds," the elderly woman said cordially.

Mal eyed her suspiciously, wondering if he'd met her somewhere before and just failed to remember it. She looked like someone's grandmother, all soft lines and wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. A floral print dress and a pair of glasses perched on her button nose completed the picture. "I'm sorry, ma'am," he said politely enough as he sat down on the couch she indicated with Adam at his side. "Have we met?"

"No, we have not," she said pleasantly. "Though I believe you knew my husband well enough. My name is Theodora Niska."

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoe matched Jim's long-legged stride as they made their way to the carnival. "You really think we're gonna find them here?" Jim asked, glancing at her as he surveyed the crowds milling about.

Zoe sighed. "I think River was right. If Mal was here, he'd have been back on Serenity by now. Ain't like him not to answer the comm less he can't answer it for some reason."

"So, what exactly are we looking for, if we don't think he's here?"

"Anything odd that might have caught him up in its net," Zoe answered, scanning the crowds carefully even as she talked. "Just hope we'll know it when we see it."

Jim nodded, but said nothing more as they began their systematic sweep of the carnival grounds.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You look surprised, Mr. Reynolds," Mrs. Niska said. "Did he never mention he was married?"

"Ain't like we exchanged too many pleasantries when we'd meet," Mal said, trying to keep his voice calm for Adam's sake. "Though I seem to recall he did say something about your nephew the first time."

"Ah," Mrs. Niska said. "Yes, I suppose you saw what he did to that boy. My sister's youngest, he was. She was quite distraught when I had to tell her what happened." She looked off to the side for a moment, seemingly lost in the memory of that event. Shaking her head slightly, she turned her attention back to Mal and Adam.

"It's a handsome little boy you have there, Mr.Reynolds. Do you suppose he'd like a cookie?" She indicated a tray on a low table in front of them. "You're welcome to as many as you like, son."

Adam looked up at Mal hopefully, but Mal shook his head. "I think we'll just be skippin' the refreshments, if it's all the same to you."

Mrs. Niska frowned slightly. "I assure you they're perfectly safe, Mr. Reynolds. I mean you no harm."

"Got a funny way of showin' it, sendin' out an armed party to get me here," Mal pointed out.

Mrs. Niska smiled benignly. "Now, now, Mr. Reynolds, would you have come if I had merely invited you? I think not."

Mal had to concede the point. "And why exactly am I here?" he asked.

Mrs. Niska took a delicate sip of tea. "I find that I'm in need of your help with a little business matter."

Mal looked at her incredulously. "No offense, but things don't seem to work out too well for me and mine when we get involved with your family."

Mrs. Niska smiled. "I assure you, Mr. Reynolds, I am not as….bloodthirsty as my late husband. And I am inclined to like you, as you were the one who rid me of him. You can't imagine how pleased I was to hear that he was…gone."

"In that case, glad I could be of service to you, ma'am," Mal said wryly. "But I ain't interested in any kind of business you got."

Mrs. Niska set down her teacup and gazed at him steadily over her glasses. "It is a foolish man who does not at least hear a matter out before deciding," she chided. Pressing on, she said, "I want you to set up a meeting with the man called Badger. He knows you, and would most likely agree to such a meeting, yes?"

"He knows me," Mal said noncommittally.

"Well, it would seem that your business associate, Mr. Badger, has caused a certain amount of chaos in my affairs," Mrs. Niska said. "When my husband was alive, he, of course, handled all our business interests. And he was not the kind of man who was very forthcoming about the intricacies of the organization. Obviously, when you…disposed of him, that put me in rather a precarious position. I had to learn quite a lot about handling my affairs in a very short time. And this Badger person apparently thought that my assets, shall we say, were ripe for the taking. Normally, I would have assumed that I could handle such a problem myself, but he is particularly good at evading my attempts to discover his whereabouts. A sign of a devious mind, if you ask me," she sniffed distastefully. "I was able to repair the damage he has done, but if there's one thing I did learn from my late husband, reputation is paramount in this business. And I intend my reputation to be well-known."

"So you want to use me to get to Badger," Mal said flatly.

Mrs. Niska smiled sweetly. "It would seem the most direct route I can find right now," she acknowledged.

"And what are you willing to give me in return?"

"Why, Mr. Reynolds, think of it. It is no secret that Badger has dealt badly with you and your crew on any number of occasions. I should think you would be happy enough to see him pay for his indiscretions." When Mal said nothing, she went on. "And of course, should the matter end to my satisfaction, there would be substantial payment for you. And we could perhaps arrive at some sort of mutually beneficial continuous employment of your services."

"And what are you going to do if I refuse to help you? You plannin' on breakin' out the whips and chains like your worse half?"

"Of course not," she said, looking mildly offended at the suggestion. "I will find another means to acquire Badger if you refuse to help me. I had hoped, however, that you would see the benefit of being on my good side, so to speak. I am already kindly disposed toward you for ridding me of a weight that had been around my neck for forty years, but I can not guarantee that at some future point I will be feeling as generous. And I am aware of how you live, Captain Reynolds. You could use steady employment from a reliable source. What with this little man." She pointed a bony finger at Adam. "And another little mouth to feed. I believe I heard that your wife was with child when last you saw my husband? One must think to the future, if one wishes to succeed."

Mal sighed. "I appreciate the offer, ma'am, but I still ain't interested. And even if I were, I have no idea where Badger is. Seems he's closed up shop where I dealt with him. Probably couldn't get the bloodstains outta the carpet of his office from your husband's men. So, I'm not like to be of use to you."

"So, you really do not know where I might find this man?" Mrs. Niska asked, obviously disappointed.

"No, I don't."

"And if you did, would you tell me?" she pressed.

Mal considered his answer for a long moment. "Don't think I would, but I don't know, so it doesn't really matter, does it?"

Mrs. Niska sat back in her chair wearily, suddenly looking very much like an aged grandmother. "I suppose it doesn't," she said. "Though I would hope that you would let me know if you find out anything in the course of your travels." Motioning for the thin man to come closer, she ordered, "Escort Mr. Reynolds and his son back to where you found them." Turning back to Mal, she said, "If you should change your mind, I can be reached at the Skyplex orbiting Ezra. We were able to repair the damage more quickly this time." She smiled slightly, though it did not quite reach her eyes. "Good day, Mr. Reynolds."

Mal rose and grasped Adam firmly by the hand, hoping that she was not planning to shoot them in the back as they walked away and wondering vaguely at what point the 'verse had turned so thoroughly sideways.

XXXXXXXXXX

As soon as they were deposited back at the carnival, Mal thumbed the comm unit. To his surprise, Zoe answered. "Where are you, sir?" she asked.

"I'm at the carnival," he answered. "What's going on?" Even as he spoke, he saw Zoe and Jim emerge from the crowds. Dropping his comm unit in his pocket, he walked toward them rapidly.

"It's River, sir," Zoe said. "She's gone into labor."

"She on the ship, or in the hospital?" Mal asked, his throat suddenly all manner of dry.

"On the ship, when we left to find you, sir."

Without another word, Mal took off toward the docks, with Adam, Zoe, and Jim on his heels.

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Labor of Love**

**Part IV—Baby Girl**

Author: justslummin

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Just playin' in Joss' sandbox.

Rating: PG

Summary: Conclusion. Baby Reynolds makes her entrance into the 'verse.

XXXXXXXXXX

Anya lowered Serenity's ramp, relieved beyond belief to see Captain Mal and Adam heading toward her with her mama and Uncle Jim right behind. Seeing Anya, Adam ran forward to hug her, wanting to tell her all the news about the carnival and the fancy ship he and his daddy had been on. But Anya shushed him quietly, turning to Mal instead. "They're in the infirmary. I think she's doing all right so far."

"Thanks, blondie," Mal said, not breaking stride as he headed to the infirmary.

Anya nodded, taking Adam in hand. "What's all that white stuff down your front?"

Adam grinned. "Sugar," he answered. "Real sugar, that came off a kind of funny-shaped cake at the carnival. You shoulda' seen it, Anya," he said, beginning to tell her the tale as she headed him toward the galley.

Zoe and Jim looked after the two children, amazed at how mature Anya was behaving, given the afternoon she must have had. They could hear vague sounds from the infirmary, and the sounds were none too pleasant. "Think we should go check it out?" Jim asked, halfway between dread and duty.

"Maybe just stick our heads in a minute, and be sure they don't need anything," Zoe said hesitantly.

Jim sighed. "So, I take it there'll be no quiet evening in a candle-lit restaurant, with real food…"

Zoe smiled slowly. "Maybe next time, if you play your cards just right."

Jim reached out to touch her face gently. "So long as it's not solitaire I have to play."

Zoe covered his hand with hers for a brief moment. "Don't imagine it will be," she said softly. She shook herself slightly, as if coming out of a dream, and squared her shoulders. "Best be checkin' everything out," she said, her soldier's demeanor firmly back in place.

Jim followed her, puzzling over the difficulty he was having getting her undivided attention with a ship full of folk that seemed to need constant looking after.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jayne punched in the keycode to lower Serenity's ramp, wondering why no one was there to greet them when they returned. Inara stepped gracefully into the ship, and immediately felt the tension in the air, thick and heavy.

Jayne drew his gun, assuming that something must have gone pear-shaped while they were away, but Inara stilled his hand. "Listen," she said.

He cocked his head to one side, listening for the sound she had heard. In a moment, he re-holstered his weapon. "River," he said.

"I expect so," Inara said. "The baby must be coming."

Thinking of all manner of places he'd rather be when the baby came crying into the 'verse, Jayne followed Inara to the infirmary with a firm sense of dread.

Zoe and Jim sat outside the infirmary, both looking like they'd rather be almost anywhere else, but rooted to the spot just the same. "How long?" Inara asked, wincing as she heard River's moan.

"Since early this afternoon," Zoe said solemnly.

Inara sat down beside her friend. "And Simon hasn't gotten her to agree to going to a proper hospital yet?"

"She's fair determined this child be born on Serenity," Zoe replied, her voice deceptively calm. "So far, Simon ain't budged her a bit."

"Mebbe if he knocked her out," Jayne suggested, more than a little uncomfortable with the sounds emanating from the infirmary. When Zoe, Inara, and Jim all glared at him, he said, "What? Like it ain't crossed your minds?"

Silence fell as they continued to wait, Jayne and Jim relieving some tension by pacing, and Zoe and Inara sitting still as stones side-by-side. After a long while, Kaylee joined them, having put all the children to bed and pocketed the baby monitor just in case Daniel should awake. And the night wore on for all of them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal looked at Simon worriedly, as he finished his latest assessment. "Makin' any progress?" he asked raggedly, feeling strangely as if he were the one who had endured fourteen hours of labor.

Simon stretched his back, the motion causing popping sounds enough to rattle Mal's teeth. "Some," he said.

River moved slightly on the table, needing to change position after the exam. "The baby," she said tiredly. "Is the baby all right?"

"So far, so good," Simon said soothingly. "She's making her way into the 'verse steadily."

"She's taking her own sweet time about it," Mal growled, wincing as another contraction roared through River's exhausted body.

When River could catch her breath again, she smiled weakly. "Stubborn like her father."

"Hey now," Mal said, mustering up enough energy to look affronted. "I conjure I'm one of the most easy-goin' hundans you'll ever meet."

Simon snorted, causing River to laugh before her breath was taken away by another contraction. "They're comin' awful close together," Mal muttered, wiping River's brow as he looked at Simon.

Simon nodded, putting on an encouraging smile for his sister's benefit. "Could be a good thing, if the baby will go ahead and start moving more rapidly down the birth canal."

"And if not?" River asked, her voice strained with the pressure of the contractions.

Simon sighed. "If not, we need to think about moving you to a hospital, and delivering the baby by C-section. I know it's not what you want, but your body can't handle this much stress indefinitely, and the baby will, sooner or later, be in distress as well."

"Bao bei," Mal said softly. "If they could deliver this baby without you havin' to keep goin' through this, ain't it worth it to go?"

River grasped his hand hard enough to bruise. "Don't make me go there, Mal, please. She's coming. I can do this. I know I can. Trust me." Her words were cut off by another contraction, as she writhed on the table.

"How soon can you give her something else for the pain?" Mal's voice was hoarse with the strain of the situation.

Simon glanced at the chronometer, doing a rapid calculation. "Another half hour, at least."

Mal nodded grimly, holding on to River with all his strength, as her body bucked painfully against him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Adam wondered why all the adults on Serenity were acting so strangely, as if he could not tell that they were all worried about his mama. Adults were silly sometimes, he decided. He could feel his mama's struggle, and he could feel his baby sister, like a butterfly flitting lightly along his consciousness. Mama was so tired, he thought sadly, and Daddy's mind was shot through with sharp worry.

Adam wanted to tell them not to worry, that everything would be all right very soon, but Miss Inara seemed determined not to let him into the infirmary. Any protest he made earned him a sharp look from Anya and so he sat outside with the crew, thinking it quite possible that his baby sister was going to be more trouble than she was worth.

Seeing that Adam was beginning to get increasingly restless, Anya persuaded him to tell the crew about the carnival. He began his animated tale, bringing smiles to every face as he described his father's reaction to the rides he'd persuaded him to try. But, when he began to describe the men who had come to take them from the carnival, the smiles faded, replaced by looks ranging from curious to horrified. Momentarily forgetting the sounds emanating from the other room, Zoe leaned forward.

"Where exactly did they take you?" she asked.

Adam smiled. "To a real pretty ship, not too far from here," he answered.

"Did you know anyone on the ship?"

Made vaguely uncomfortable under Zoe's intense scrutiny, Adam frowned for a moment, trying to remember what the woman had said. "There was a woman there. She had grey hair…and yummy-looking cookies, but Daddy wouldn't let me eat 'em. She wanted Daddy to help her with sumpin', but I don't know what."

Inara nodded encouragingly, stroking Adam's cowlick down soothingly. "Did your father seem to know her?"

Adam shook his head. "Nope. Not at first. Not 'til she told him who she was."

"And what did she say, sweetie?" Kaylee asked gently, her heart hammering uncomfortably in her chest.

Adam squirmed under their collective gaze. "She said she was Mrs. Niska."

A collective gasp rose from the adults, but further question was forestalled by the ear-piercing scream that came from the infirmary.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You're doing very well, mei mei," Simon said, his voice filled with relief and excitement as he saw the crown of the baby's head emerge. "Just one more push should do it. Now."

River bore down with the last of her strength, her scream rattling the windows of the infirmary. Mal clamped his own jaws tight, resisting the urge to scream right along with her. Suddenly, River's tensed body relaxed, and she slumped back against his chest bonelessly, drawing in large gulps of breath.

Mal looked up in time to see his daughter stiffen her arms and legs, letting out a healthy wail of displeasure as Simon cleared her airways. Grinning, Simon laid the baby in River's arms.

Stroking the infant's cheek with her fingertip, River glanced up at Mal. "Look at her, ai ren," she said, awe in her tone.

"I see her, darlin'," Mal said, his voice betraying the joyous wonder of the moment. "She's a beauty, just like her mama," he whispered against River's ear, kissing her lightly.

River's smile was luminous as she handed her daughter to Mal. Wrapping her carefully in a blanket, Mal turned to Simon. "You done with the little one?"

Simon grinned. "For now," he answered.

Mal looked hopefully at River. "You up to havin' Adam in here for a minute, so's you can see him meet his baby sister?"

When River nodded, Simon said, "But just for a minute. There are still some things I need to do for River."

Mal nodded. "Won't take but a minute." Placing the baby gently back in River's arms, he went to summon Adam into the infirmary. Swinging the boy up in his arms, he held him close to the baby. "Adam, this here's your baby sister, Hannah."

Adam stared at the infant, mesmerized by how tiny she was lying there in his mother's arms. "Can I touch her?" he whispered, his eyes as big as saucers.

"If you do it real gentle-like," Mal said softly, glancing over at River, his blue eyes bright with unshed tears.

Adam reached his little hand out gingerly, just barely brushing the baby's skin. "She's all soft," he said quietly.

"That she is," Mal agreed.

"Been waitin' for you for a long time," Adam said softly, staring into the baby's eyes. "Glad you finally got here."

The baby regarded him solemnly, as if she understood everything he said. The sight of it made Mal's heart swell with gratitude for this latest gift in his life.

River reached out to stroke Adam's cheek, and he looked at her thoughtfully. "You did good, Mama," he said finally.

"She certainly did," Mal said, pulling away from the bed reluctantly. "But Mama's tired now, and we need to introduce Hannah to everybody else, while she gets some rest."

He set Adam down, and reached for the baby. "Lead the way, little fella'," he said.

Adam proudly walked out of the infirmary hand-in-hand with his father to introduce his baby sister to the rest of her family.

XXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Thus ends this short tale of Hannah Regan Reynolds' arrival into the 'verse. I hope you enjoyed reading it, as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for the kind comments along the way. There are, as always, other tales of the 'verse to tell, but they will have to wait for another day. 'Til then, happy reading and writing to you all!


End file.
